Talk:Mantis
While the average units have the term "Mantis" in their name I belive that their actual race is called "Bzzrat". Proof of this can be found looking at the naming conventions for the bosses. If you look at the bottom of This page, under "New Creatures" it list's Bzzrat as a new species. --The King Tarosian 02:47, 25 April 2006 (CDT) : What we need to do is find a weapon mod that deals extra damage to them. Axe Grip of Mantis Slaying or Bzzrat Slaying. I assume they'll have one, as most (all?) other species have a weapon mod for them. I'll keep an eye out once Factions is released. LordKestrel 02:57, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah that would work but I'm feeling kinda ancy about fixing it now. I'm giving serious thought into removing the mantis category and lumping all the info into the bzzrat category. Does anyone have any objections with this? Also, I'm going to continue to add all the info on "these monsters" under the Mantis category until we come to a conclusion on what we should do about this. --The King Tarosian 03:03, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Why move it with release a few days away? Leave it for now, and once we can confirm it, move or don't move it as required. LordKestrel 03:43, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm guessing the Bzzrat confusion was the product of an incomplete Mantis boss list. I'm assuming that the first names of Mantis bosses are supposed to be either titles or clan names, since there's two Bazzrs and four Chkkrs, while the descriptive titles like Dustwing and Ironshell are supposed to be personal names. -- Gordon Ecker 03:46, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Mandid & Mantis: Same species? :What I wonder about is whether Mantis are the same species as Mantid. The similarities in name, appearance and drops are obvious. And according to Wikipedia "Mantis" and "Mantid" are common names for the same insect. There are no low level Mantis and there are no high level Mantid, which makes me think that Mantis are high-level Mantid, or Mantids are low-level Mantis. :The only way to prove it would be a weapon upgrade "of Mantidslaying", but I don't think there is any such upgrade, so we'll have to decide this based on the evidence mwe have. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 01:38, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry in advance for a shameless °BUMP°. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 14:21, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::: Might as well make Mantid a redirect to Mantis. I'm still holding out hope for a of Slaying mod to make it official, but I've found half a dozen Ogreslaying, and no Mantisslaying, so it probably doesn't exist. LordKestrel 17:04, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Isn't mantid the plural of mantis? Skuld 17:09, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :According Wikipedia (Praying mantis) both "Mantid" and "Mantis" are names for that insect, and the correct plural is either "Mantes" or "Mantises". --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 17:14, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::I am pretty sure Mantis and Mantid are the same species. Unless anybody objects, I'll merge article and category into one in 3 days from now. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 09:54, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::You've been warned. Merging now. As usual, if you disagree, revise and discuss. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 04:15, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I was hoping you'd stick to that and merge them into one article nd one category. Instead you merged them into one article and 6 categories. :) I merged all that stuff. The plural form of Mantis is "Mantises" and "Mantes." Given the average age and "education" of GW players, I would believe Mantes is a poor choices as opposed to Mantises. With regards to Mantid vs Mantis, they are the same creatures, and the dictionary says Mantid = Mantis. --Karlos 09:14, 11 May 2006 (CDT) population explosion that was mentioned somewhere... god sorry i can't remember where, in a booklet or the official guide i think but somewhere --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :I just flipped through my Prima guide and didn't see any generic monster lore in there (then again, the Factions guide is generally missing a lot of stuff compared to the Prophecies guide). All I could find was this in the manual: "These beastly insects have begun to appear with more frequency in the countryside and other areas surrounding Shing Jea Monastery." (p.47) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:50, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Odd drops Mantids and mantises are notorious for odd drops; celestial swords, amber, other strange stuff. Does any1 have data on the frequency of these drops? I've seen amber drop from the mantids in Saoshang Trail with a group of four or more players, but when I go back to farm I get a couple gold worth of profit and no amber or anything. I figure they must be quite rare, but is there a mechanism that kicks in that prevents you from getting unusual drops if you're soloing? Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 08:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) I have experianced a glitch where a Mantis was named Tiger wich was hostile and dropped me a ruby in hardmode. I was both happy and confused! :(bump :-P)I've experienced that, minus the ruby drop... the mantid being called "tiger", that is... perhaps it should go under notes, possibly a bug note? (not pun intended) I believe it was in Sunqua Vale or somewhere on shing jea >.> --Timeoffire45 18:27, 9 March 2008 (UTC)